deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ino (Part l) VS Mickey Mouse and Athena
Description Mickey´s town has invaded by INO and Mickey will battle that! so Mickey Join Athena To Attack Ino And save his friends And his Crush Minnie in this Death battle! Interlude Wiz:I thought when I relive moments that i was a child. so. Boomstick: Yeah Me too. i was watching Naruto as a child... Hmm. A mouse? Note:Mickey IS just here But talking with wiz and Boomstick. Mickey:so i think i want just a battle Of Ino Part l vs Me and athena Asamiya. This Is My dream battle! Boomstick:Sure! i will Do it! Wiz:sure Mickey. Wiz:so Boomstick Mickey requested Me To do a battle Reliving My Childhood Lets Go? Boomstick:Lets go! Ino Yamanaka (Part 1) Wiz: I Meeted Ino when She Was a Ninja Child! Boomstick: Oh She had Inudated With flowers now. Wiz:So... Ino Still use mind transfer jutsu on The Grab from Storm 2. what? Ino part l DIDNT HAVE???!! Boomstick:yeah. Ino had its jutsus. Wiz:It Had Check out Ninja art Inudated with flowers She have In storm But Its Nice that. Ino Would Get Flowers Before She jumps... And Roll Violently attack But it doesnt have Blood. Mind Transfer Jutsu Didnt have On The game Only In Anime and manga But it have a Nice Attacking... She will use his psychic power on a oponent and Explode with fire. Ninja Art:Covered With flowers. Well nice.. Ino makes a Jutsu of Flowers on the oponent All the flowers And She Will Just make a flower and The flower goes To oponent and attack them And the flower cutted him and the oponent dies. She will Look at the Oponent and will be happy. Boomstick:oh Theses Jutsus Are From his father instead. She got in on. Mickey Mouse Wiz:Mickey is My childhood along with Naruto. So... Mickey iS Disney mascot. So. Mickey.... Talked with me to do this battle. Boomstick:Now he will be on this battle so. Wiz:so Lets start For the Costume. Mickey will be at the costume Classic But with Kingdom Hearts weapons! Now its star shooter. For mini I Recommend when at defeated state He will return To Normal And he will not die. so its 2 rounds. Boomstick:What??? he Will not die?? Looks Like Kof. But we need Naruto Ultimate Ninja 1-5 Style needed? Wiz:Yeah. we go to the moves after. Lets Go for the partner. Athena Asamiya (Partner for Mickey) Wiz: Athena The PSYCHO SOLIDER I HAVE MEET IN KOF! Boomstick:I Love This character! But... How athena Will Be a partner for Mickey without kensou?? Wiz:Yeah. She Would Be Like Athena from Mix of 97 and 2002. So The Moves will be the same But with a New ultimate jutsu Its a.... Giant Psycho Ball. As Thought She will Create a Giant Psycho Ball Super giant then The ball Go to The Oponent and explode the oponent. Also She will protect Mickey and A guardian From lloyd Will be for mickey it Take 9 seconds. and Mickey will be protected and Fight stronger. Boomstick: I Love that. lets go to the Pre-death battle part. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: this will be the first Animated Naruto ultimate ninja 1-5 Style fight. Boomstick:The rules... Infinite Minutes And needs to be like Naruto ultimate Ninja 1-5 style. Wiz:Here Comes The Battle! Mickey:Wow My Battle Is Being Realized I CANT BELIEVE! Wiz:Yeah you are good. so. Wiz:There is The Battle! Death Battle In a 2d style Before Turning to Left/right 3d Style. Mickey And athena Runs to Ino And SHE is so angry before she battles them. and Turned To Left/right 3D Style to start The Battle. While Ino Runs and Attack in the air Athena Protects Mickey to be beaten. And Mickey Uses His Ultimate jutsus so he call Toodles And attack Like Money. Ino IS Defeated. When Mickey Uses his Star shooter He became mini But Ino Defeats with His 16 HITS Combo and Mickey is defeated But Athena Protects Him. and He Became Normal again and the round 2 begin Ino iS Defeated By A stronger attack. and Mickey And Athena Wins Results Wiz:Now Mickey wins! and athena too! Mickey:Hmpf! My Battle is Realized But i Die! Wiz:Please Be Happy I will make a recap for you. Boomstick:Oh good. Mickey Your battle became realized. okay. i Think For the death battle fanon Other battle we will do again. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ino Yamanaka Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Athena Asamiya